


虚张声势 Bluffing

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Chinese, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mutual Pining, Omega Everett, PWP, Shapeshifting, read the junior novel at first, 中文, 剧情有1W字的肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: T'Challa发现联合反恐中心的Beta副指挥官Everett一直在试着和他调情……





	虚张声势 Bluffing

**Author's Note:**

> T'Challa可以兽化为大猫黑豹，这是历代瓦坎达国王的能力（参考电影里T'Chaka现身先祖之地）。  
> 平时，黑豹Busuku（科萨语：夜行者）以灵体出现，只有T'Challa本人才能看见，皇室成员只知晓它的存在。  
> 豹玫瑰的相遇等剧情不再赘述，请看官方小说（The Junior Novel），赌场部分是小说和电影的糅合。斜线部分都是根据官方小说来的。  
> 第二块肉是：兽X人，含非自愿情节，慎入！尊重kink，尊重你我他。

 

特遣队副指挥官？又一个官僚做派的美国佬——这是T'Challa初见Everett Ross的第一想法。

和美国队长以及猎鹰从罗马尼亚回德国的一路上并不愉快，他除了要忍受Sam Wilson关于“猫咪”的无聊玩笑，还要无视Steve Rogers欲言又止的眼神。更重要的是，James Barnes，冬日战士，还没有为他父亲的死复出应有的代价。

“把他们的武器收起锁好，哦，我们会给你写收条的”

T'Challa冷冷地看着银发梳得一丝不苟，整洁优雅灰色西装与背后荷枪实弹的特警形成明显对比的长官。哼，美国人司空见惯的油腔滑调。

走在联合反恐中心两栋楼间的廊桥中，T'Challa发现了一点：这位Ross探员身上没有丝毫味道。所以，他是一个Beta。

Ross探员扭过头来“礼貌”地说道：“我们会为您提供办公室而不是牢房。拜托，请您待在办公室内。”

T'Challa有些厌烦地挪开了一下眼神，旋即直视着前方：“我哪儿也不打算去。”

面无表情的瓦坎达王子有点想笑。哈，这个在最前方带路的矮个子男人以为自己的官方腔调气势很足？与身后一群高大健壮的Alpha们相比，他就像只在德国牧羊犬面前撒欢的短腿柯基。

不过，一个体格在Beta中都占劣势的男人，能领导由多国精英组成的联合反恐中心，必然是个不可小觑的家伙，T'Challa不着声色地看了一眼前方挺直腰背大阔步的Everett Ross。奇怪，Busuku丝毫没有显示出主人一样的抵触感，反而兴致勃勃绕着副指挥官打转，嗅着空气中的味道，喉头发出低吼声，仿佛想引起银发小个子男人的注意一般。

T'Challa对这位喜欢虚张声势的Beta多了几分警惕。

 

然而， _苦难使人认识一些奇怪的同床人_ 。从西伯利亚把Zemo押回柏林后，T'Challa又不得不和Everett Ross待在了同一个房间。

出于某种莫名的原因，T'Challa想要尽可能避免与这位自来熟的Ross探员接触，然而Busuku却没有如实反应主人的态度。当探员抛出“有限合伙关系”，并要求被直呼“Everett”的时候，素来对外来者冷淡的黑豹一甩一甩地摇起了尾巴，似乎很满意主人受到的“友好”礼待。

看着放松向后靠着椅背，把脚抬到桌面上，脑后枕着双手，一副“我就知道你会感兴趣”的Beta，T'Challa平静下的表情下却涌起了一丝好奇： _这位Ross探员到底是个怎样的人？他如果是个Alpha，一定是个极其出色的外交官和领导者。_

 

T'Challa庆幸他暂时放下急需他的瓦坎达，留在了美国。他已经亲眼见过Zemo能够造成怎样一种毁灭与伤痛了，他留下的日志和这个叫做Charmagne Sund目的不明的女人，对整个世界都是个威胁。

心里装着丧父之痛和瓦坎达命运的王子只想静下心来专注于解开围绕着Sund的谜团，然而主动提出合作请求的Ross探员却总让他分心。

倒不是说作为一个资深CIA的Ross有多失职，只是这个Beta异乎寻常执着地展开“魅力攻势”让瓦坎达的王子有些难以招架。炫耀无聊的开门科技也好，近乎于煽情地说道“我有84个探员。但没有一个是你。没有一个是黑豹，冥冥之中有东西告诉我这次我需要黑豹”也罢，T'Challa都明确摆出了绝对不吃外交手段的冷漠姿态。然而，Ross探员还是时不时地丢出些俏皮话，或者谈些在英国开车的琐事试图吸引他的注意力。

不得不说，如果Ross探员是个Omega，T'Challa肯定会认为他是在努力试着勾搭自己。

作为一个权限高到足以知晓埋入探员体内芯片这种秘密的高级长官，Ross轻而易举地就把内部机密向一个瓦坎达人和盘托出了。如此的不设防，T'Challa有些不解甚至是戒备，他很明白，天下从没有免费的午餐。然而他也必须承认，Everett Ross竭力示好的姿态让他有点动摇。Busuku就更不用说了，全程都紧跟在Ross的脚边，也不管自己能不能被看见，总把头往探员身上蹭，然后失望地透过他的身体。

或许，并非是每个美国人都有傲慢的殖民者心态。或许，有人只是外表圆滑不恭，内里却有着与身份不相符的真诚与正直。

 

柏林歌剧院的枪击案让T'Challa异常警觉起来，振金，无论瓦坎达如何严防死守，易稀魄这上天恩赐的金属却总在给世界带来伤痛，Busuku开始不安焦躁了。

此时Ross偶尔显得不合时宜的“幽默感”还真的为向着沉重方向发展的事件注入了一丝轻松气息，他注意到了T'Challa自己都未曾发现的语言上的“严谨”（曾经有人说过他的遣词造句和大学里的老学究教授一样），继续坚持不懈地“拍马屁”。本来毛发竖起的Busuku因为探员的玩笑松懈了下来，而语法一流的瓦坎达王子也忍不住笑了出来：“ _你是个有趣的男人，Ross探员。_ ”

敏锐的Alpha捕捉到了Ross眼角微露的笑纹，以及眼神中藏不住欢喜光彩，T'Challa扭过头假装没有发现这点，好吧，看来这位Beta确实是对自己有着工作之外的兴趣。

 

或许是放下了心防，接下来T'Challa发现与Ross探员的互动其实是件轻松又愉快的事情。

小个子Beta被另一个Ross吼到头疼却又无奈的样子着实可爱，即便和听筒隔着至少六英尺远，国务卿的每一声怒吼都会让他夸张地皱眉耸肩。

接受国务卿的痛骂总是那么愉快？T'Challa看着极富自嘲精神的Ross探员，近日来无时不刻处在压抑之中的心涌入一丝带着无法言喻情愫的轻快暖流。

于是当Ross重重地坐在椅子上大概是第一万次解释自己和雷霆将军毫无亲戚关系的时候，T'Challa自然而然地用玩笑接上了话。

这个Beta的反应激烈超过了想象，Ross仿佛自己中了彩票还是怎么的，激动地忘记了手中的话筒，用颤抖的手指指着自己，惊讶于不苟言笑的瓦坎达王子竟然会开玩笑。

Basuku打了个喷嚏，懒洋洋地坐在他的椅子旁，试图用尾巴勾住探员的脚腕。T'Challa明白自己精神体的反应，大概是没想到自己一个轻微的友好举动，就能让Beta如此兴奋吧。

之前，Ross流露出的各种讨好之意让T'Challa有些不自在，然而现在Beta每一次或明或暗的调情举动都让T'Challa格外满足，是的，Alpha就是这么一种需要被需要被认可被崇拜的存在，有那么一瞬，T'Challa甚至暗暗希望Ross是个Omega，这样他就能够闻到自己难以抵抗的味道了……

然而，没等到T'Challa惊讶于自己的遐思时，菩提树大街发生爆炸消息的传来打断了一切。

 

复仇。

是一个永不停歇的轮回。

T'Challa克服了它，在步步深陷中试着拯救了自己。现在，他要斩断这个会将更多无辜的人拖入深渊的仇恨循环。

Zemo不能死，他需要接受活下来的人们的审判，而同为受害者的Charmagne Sund不应成为下一个加害者。

然而当Sund掐住站在天台边摇摇欲坠的Zemo的脖子时，T'Challa捂住自己被振金碎片划出的伤口，开始担心起来，即便他化身为豹子形态扑上前去，也很难救下Zemo的性命，他身旁的Basuku压低了身体，发出了威胁的咆哮声。

枪声响起。

Sund捂住了血淋淋的右手，T'Challa冲上前去拉着Zemo侧滚到地面。

“这样还不错，不是吗？”站在天台入口处的Ross依旧保持着标准射击的姿势，扬眉露出一个笑容，朝着黑豹点点头。

Basuku兴奋地吼了一声，扑到了探员的脚边开始打转。T'Challa看着Ross带着几分得意的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角，他现在明白为什么这个Beta为什么会是反恐联合中心的副指挥官了。不知道是他的错觉，抑或是之前莫名想法的自我暗示，他似乎嗅到了一丝Omega才会散发出来的味道……是混合着青藤和柑橘、咖啡及火药味的玫瑰花香。【注释1】

 

虽然T'Challa也赞同Ross的说法， _他们两个的组合默契无间_ ，然而瓦坎达的人民需要他，责任在召唤。

柏林的事情告一段落。离开Ross探员的Busuku似乎有点蔫蔫的，无聊地在前往尼日利亚的皇家猛禽战斗机中转悠，T'Challa并不明白他的精神体为何会如此的恋恋不舍，上一次它如此无精打采还是在Nakia决定成为一个远离祖国的War Dog的时候。

抛开不解与自己隐约对Ross探员的挂念，T'Challa完成了一个王子需要承担的责任，把Nakia带回了瓦坎达参加典礼，获得了勇士瀑布挑战仪式的胜利，戴上了国王的项链。

 

他没想到的是 ，巴斯忒女神的安排会如此神奇。

当他为了追捕Klaue走入釜山地下赌场时，T'Challa几乎是心电感应般地把目光投向大厅里一个21点赌桌，发现了手中掂着筹码的银发Beta。Busuku一跃跳下二楼，灵体穿透人群，冲到Ross的腿边磨蹭，寻求不可能给予的注意力。

CIA探员的出现让T'Challa信心增强了几分，Ross应该会配合他拿下Klaue，然而接下来两人的交锋让他发现自己错得离谱。

虽然Ross是个Beta，理应无法闻到黑豹强到引人侧目的Alpha味道，但他依然仿佛嗅到了空气中什么东西一般，敏感地抬头注意到了从二楼走下 _臂中挽着Nakia_ 的T'Challa，然后又 _皱眉_ 扭头装作若无其事的样子看着发牌员手中的牌组。

和之前一样，Ross试着扯开有关于Kaue和振金的话题，然而早就熟悉探员语言技巧的T'Challa并不买账，他露出没有争辩余地的表情要求带走Klaue。

银发的Beta并不知道Klaue对于瓦坎达来说有多重要，对于T'Challa来说又有何种意义。他作为一个新国王，已经向W'Kabi、向部落的长老们承诺抓住Klaue，他必须成功地完成诺言。抓住从父亲指尖溜走近30年的罪犯，能让刚刚继位的他有更多的信心领导瓦坎达，更值得“国王”这个头衔。【注释2】

Ross反常地带着几分嘲讽的样子说到“猫咪套装”“咱俩扯平了”，T'Challa可不会在一个Beta面前示弱，他装出两人仍在轻松闲聊的表情，随意把手中的筹码放在数字3上面，同时警告了Ross：他一定会带走Klaue，黑豹已经打过招呼了。T'Challa本该拍拍探员的肩膀以示“礼尚往来”，他却鬼使神差地拍了一把小个子男人的屁股。意识到自己被公然骚扰的Ross微颤了一下，极浅的红晕浮现在脸上，他侧过头怒视瓦坎达的国王，却发现T'Challa已经离开，只有一个怪老头走到他刚才的位置，把赢来的筹码全都扒拉到手中。

走向休息区的T'Challa暗自咒骂着自己，他到底是怎么了？在众人面前拍了一个男性Beta的屁股？是的，双手撑在赌桌上身体前倾，Ross剪裁精良西装下圆润的臀线格外扎眼。但这绝对不是他失礼理由……T'Challa的失控更多是因为探员的态度，Beta是没有办法嗅到信息素，但T'Challa内心深处觉得Ross就应该像个Omega一样顺从Alpha的意志。Busuku倒是很淡定，只不过在主人骚扰Ross的时候发出了浅浅的呼噜声，很开心的样子。

T'Challa收敛起突然爆发的Alpha心态，冷冰冰地看向Ross，却发现银发的小个子男人举起了酒杯正向他致敬。Ross勾起嘴角一副微笑，一副“好戏还在后面”的表情，他紧盯着T'Challa的双眼不放，在对视中仰头喝下一大口琥珀色的液体。

T'Challa看着银发探员仰头时露优弧度的白皙脖颈、滚动的喉结，以及喝完酒后不自觉舔过嘴唇的粉红舌尖，阴茎跳动了一下，他想要把这个故意挑衅的Beta就这么压在赌桌上，在众人的面前撕咬他的喉咙。

Busuku毛发竖起，和他的主人一样盯着Ross，明黄的猫眼瞳孔竖起。

被通讯器里声音打断幻想的T'Challa深吸了一口气，该死的，今 _晚刚刚开始变得越加复杂了_ 。

 

Everett Ross绝对不能成为他今晚的阻碍，在安抚完Okoye和Nakia后，T'Challa拦住了想要坐到扑克桌边的探员。

_Didn't we just do this dance？_

T'Challa在内心冷哼了一下，是的，他俩就像一只黑豹和一只张牙舞爪的猫咪一样，互不相让地对峙，绕着赌桌转圈起舞。但结果是明显的，黑豹不会惧怕猫咪。

T'Challa道出了CIA探员的底牌，但没想到的Ross也轻易点出了Okoye和Nakia的存在。

银发探员扬起眉毛的得意表情让T'Challa忍不住地释放出了信息素，威胁他 _如果再和自己作对，一定会后悔的_ 。T'Challa不允许面前的Beta挑战自己，他应该服从 _他的_ Alpha的命令， _他的，Alpha_ 。Busuku扬起了尾巴，微露利齿，站在主人身旁盯着Ross。

周围的人投来了不满目光，几个保安也嗅到了大厅中突然浓厚到令人喘不过的Alpha信息素。Nakia及时地介入了两人之间，提醒T'Challa不该在赌场人群中释放信息素，要求他在引起更多注意力前控制住自己。

这是今夜他第二次因为Ross的不配合而失控了，T'Challa不语，只是用目光警告着探员。

奇怪的是，应该闻不到信息素的Beta身体突然绷得极紧，避开Alpha带着威压的双眼，露出了一个不自然的微笑，只留一句： _让我们用实力说话吧_ 。

 

T'Challa没想到今夜格外桀骜不驯的Ross引起的第三次失控来得这么快，这次的导火索是Klaue。这个带着一大帮保镖进入赌场的猥琐Alpha一见到银发探员就开始大肆释放自己的信息素，态度轻慢地与CIA开始交易。

当Klaue的手不断地揉捏着Ross的肩膀，眼神近乎于下流时，T'Challa心中燃起了莫名的怒火，Busuku更是直接地弯下腰，朝着军火贩子摆出攻击的姿态。

心形草的力量让T'Challa轻松地听到了Klaue带着暗示的暧昧话语。

“哦，Ross探员，我知道你那可怜的小小秘密。这样吧，我很乐意和你 _单独一对一_ 的交易，待我们双方都满意后，我甚至可以给你打个折。”仿佛被扇了一巴掌般，Ross露出了厌恶的表情让Klaue拿开他不安分的手。

T'Challa血液沸腾起来，所以，Ross有个他不知道的秘密落在了Klaue手上，这个恶心的杀人犯想用这个威胁Beta满足自己的欲望。Busuku持续不断地发出威胁的低吼，和他的主人一样迫不及待想撕烂Klaue。

就在T'Challa又要控制不住地散发出信息素时，一个身体坠落到了Klaue和Ross身边的桌子上。

战斗打响。

T'Challa的第一反应是保护刚刚用手提箱挡下枪击的Ross。他翻过身边的赌桌用作盾牌，把躲过来的小个子Beta拉到自己的怀里，然后本能地紧紧地搂住他，子弹砰砰得打在桌子上。

混乱中，T'Challa觉得今晚的自己奇怪透了。明明知道Ross不是Omega，却忍不住为他的反抗生气，为别的Alpha靠近而发怒，本能地用身体保护他。

横飞的枪弹中，无辜的人在受牵连，T'Challa抛开多余的思考，追上Klaue准备结束这场闹剧。T'Challa并没有预料到Klaue假肢变形出的声波武器有如此大的威力，从二楼被击落到一楼，身上压上一堆碎木和黄铜管的黑豹短暂地失去了反应能力。

待他恢复意识的时候，Ross正紧张地一边开玩笑一边试图抬起压在他身上的重物。T'Challa生气了，非常生气，他直接掀飞了压在身上的黄铜管，Busuku拉扯着他的裤脚，意思着让他快点再度回到战斗中。

显然被T'Challa的超强力量有点吓着了的Ross探员讪讪地站在一旁，T'Challa克制住想把小个子男人抱入怀里安抚的冲动，只是表情严肃地让他务必保护好自己，剩下的事情由黑豹来处理，然后就冲出了赌场。

今晚，胜利必须属于黑豹。

韩国釜山街头疯狂的汽车追逐后，T'Challa如愿捉住了Klaue，很遗憾，他不能在众人面前直接处刑，但终于，他完成了瓦坎达与父亲的心愿，完成了对与W'Kabi的承诺。

他值得国王的头衔。

 

联合反恐中心韩国分部。

T'Challa看着又摆出“这里我说了算”表情的Ross，心里暗自好笑。一开始，T'Challa还会因为不明实力而对Beta有所忌惮，但经过数次合作后，在黑豹眼里看来，Everett Ross不过是只爪子比同类稍微锋利一点，色厉内荏的猫咪而已。

侧头看着小个子男人，T'Challa笑着与Okoye决定着怎么对付Ross。

一脸较真的Beta主动展开了第一波“攻势”：“ _我说，我对你挺有好感的_ （ _I really like you, I really do._ ），但他是我的犯人，谁也别想把他带走。听好了，我让你们进来，已经是作出天大的让步了。” 说完，Ross拍了拍T'Challa的左肩。

虽然知道Ross又在装腔作势，然而T'Challa的心禁不住为了那句“I really like you, I really do”凭空多跳了一拍，是的，他知道Ross对自己有好感，但在公开场合听到“表白”还让他的Alpha部分极为满足（虽然这句话更像是讨价还价前的铺垫），趴在旁边桌上的Busuku“嗷”了一声，愉快之意尽显。

T'Challa看了看被轻拍的左肩，他并不习惯美国人的这种表达友好的方式，不过一想到自己刚拍过Beta屁股，他似乎并没资格感觉被冒犯，但Okoye可不这么想。

瓦坎达最忠诚的护卫与将军自然地释放出了Alpha信息素，严厉地看着小个子探员，对T'Challa用瓦坎达语说道：“他要是再敢碰你一下，我就把他钉死在这张桌子上。”，她说着指了指Busuku躺着的方向。

或许是因为Okoye威胁的表情太过易懂，Beta仿佛可以闻到空气中信息素味道般畏缩了一下，转头问道T'Challa：“她会说英文吗？”

“要看心情。”Okoye挑衅地说道，空气中Alpha信息素的浓度不减。

吃瘪的Ross看了一眼T'Challa：“我先进去，我出来后，再轮到你们。”

摆出笑容，瓦坎达的国王拍了拍CIA探员的左肩，悄无声息地贴上了窃听器，诚恳地说道：“衷心感谢你在釜山出手相助。”

得到T'Challa肯定的Ross瞬间得意起来，朝着Okoye说道：“听见了没有，这才叫做礼尚往来（diplomacy）。” 随后转身进入审讯室，临进门的时候还不忘回头再添上一句：“不必客气。”

T'Challa内心咯咯笑了起来，那个最擅长“礼尚往来”的精明CIA竟然丝毫没有注意到自己被下了窃听器，反而因为一点点让步就心花怒放地得意起来。哦，这个Beta着实很在意自己的态度，颇为满意的国王拉长强调对将军说道：“Okoye……”，Busuku跟着打了个响鼻。

“啊，美国佬。”Okoye翻了个白眼。

Alpha在试图“说服”别人时放出信息素是很自然的反应，但T'Challa莫名地不喜欢有的Alpha对Ross用这招，哪怕身为Beta的他根本闻不出来味道。

所以当审讯室内信息素浓度监视器的Alpha指数飙升的时候，T'Challa抿紧了嘴唇。Klaue不断地试着动摇Ross对于T'Challa和瓦坎达的信任，他一边让话题围绕着美国人感兴趣的振金，一边试图让信息素充满整个房间，Ross显示出了明显的不适，特别是在被句Alpha咆哮着吼出来的“all of it”时，小个子探员被吓到整个人都往后缩了一下。

看着监视器上红色的信息素浓度警报，看着Ross透过双面镜看向自己若有所思的眼神，T'Challa怒意涌现，Klaue埋下怀疑种子的计谋得逞了。

与此同时，之前T'Challa潜意识中若隐若现的怀疑浮出了水面：很明显，Ross是个没有味道的Beta，周围的Alpha释放再多的信息素应该都对他毫无影响。然而Klaue完全不在意这点，从赌场开始就不断试着用信息素对Ross施压。从这个军火贩子的言语来看，他知道Beta的一些秘密。结合Ross对自己的兴趣，每次他释放信息素时不正常的反应……Ross会是一个用了阻隔剂的Omega吗？

没等T'Challa更进一步分析过往的蛛丝马迹，他就被走出审讯室一脸严肃的Ross问道：“你父亲说克劳偷走了所有振金，可是现在他说你们还有的是。”

这是第一次Ross明显地流露出不信任感，T'Challa生气地回到道：“所以你相信一个军火贩子说的胡话。”

Ross的表情带上了失落，他压低了声音：“你到底还对我隐藏了多少？(How much more are you hiding)? ”

T'Challa知道面前的男人在失落什么。作为一个高级CIA探员，Ross把不能为外人所知的秘密摊开在一个瓦坎达人面前，竭尽所能的摆出友好甚至是调情的姿态，得到的却只是不温不火的外交态度，不曾丝毫靠近真正的瓦坎达。T'Challa可以不再抵触Beta感情上的亲近，但他是守护瓦坎达秘密的国王，有些东西注定不能公开。

Nakia冲过来的警告打断了两人对视的沉默，随着一声巨响，房间陷入了混乱。

 

炸碎的后墙，机枪扫射，手雷，Klaue被带走，带着巫毒面具挂着亲王象征的劫狱者……被炮火击飞的黑豹摇晃着从地上爬了起来，Okoye一脸沉重喊他回到审讯室的表情让T'Challa不安。

Ross探员侧卧在地，跪在他身边的Nakia一脸震惊与担忧地抬头看着他：“他扑过来挡在我的身前。”Busuku的身体透过人群，焦躁不安地来回踱步，不断发出低吼，试着去舔它舔不到的Beta。

T'Challa蹲在了Ross身边查看伤势。探员后背的衣物已经被撕开，白皙的后背满是鲜血，他的脊椎中段被一枚大口径的子弹直接击中，伤口血肉模糊如同黑洞般撕扯着T'Challa的心脏。神经反应被切断的Ross已经无法言语了，他只能脸压在地上、睁大无法聚焦的双眼看着前方，喉头痛苦地挤压出支离破碎的呻吟。

“他撑不了多久，子弹击中了他的脊椎。”Nakia的语气透出绝望。

突然，T'Challa闻到了一丝夹杂着血腥味的甜香，他，以及在场的所有Alpha、Omega都震惊地看向濒死的Beta。

“天呐，这个味道，他竟然是Omega……”黑豹身旁的美国CIA惊呼道。

T'Challa的无意识地抓紧了Ross裸露的腰窝，被心形草增强的嗅觉让他眩晕。是这个味道，是他在柏林反恐中心总部天台上闻到的气息，糅合着青藤木质感还有些许火药味的玫瑰香气……Everett Ross正在散发出令他心狂跳不已的Omega气味，随着背后伤口血液喷涌而出，香味愈发强烈，告诉周围的人：他是一个未被标记的Omega。

同为Omega的Nakia眉头紧皱：“脊柱受伤让大脑的指令无法正确传达，阻隔剂没有办法对散发气味的腺体起作用了……”

看了一眼警惕地趴在Ross身边发出不安吼声的Busuku，T'Challa对Nakia说道：“给我一个奇莫由珠，这个能让他暂时稳定下来。” 他深吸一口气，缓慢而又稳定地把奇莫由珠一点点塞入Ross的身体。Omega探员发出了更多仿佛窒息般的呻吟，缓缓闭上了双眼，昏死过去。低得几不可闻又带着痛苦的喉音让T'Challa的血液朝着下身涌去，他在想这个Omega在他身下扭动时是否会发出同样的呻吟……

Busuku的吼叫打断了T'Challa不合时宜的反应，瓦坎达国王抬头看向身旁的CIA：“我们得把他带走，只有我们能救他了。”

 

回到瓦坎达路上的皇家猛禽战斗机中，T'Challa静静地站在昏睡过去的Ross身边。在奇莫由珠的作用下，银发的Omega伤势已经稳定了下来，暂无性命之忧，Busuku直接趴在他身边，时不时嗅嗅气味，然后半闭着眼打打盹。

他的主人和它一样，一点都不想离开Ross的气味范围，只想贪婪地深呼吸尽可能多地摄入Omega散发出的玫瑰香气，这是任何一种香水都无法模拟出的令人安心的味道，香甜柔和又充满了绿意，其中隐约的麝香与木头的气味则赋予了Omega自身蕴含的力量与坚定。

决定把Ross带到Shuri的研究室里时，Nakia毫无意见，Okoye尽职地提到Ross是个外国情报人员，他的责任就是如实汇报瓦坎达的一切，而T'Challa作为国王需要保护他的国家与人民。

T'Challa只用一句话就挡了回去：“我要救他。”语调不容置疑。

Okoye翻了个白眼，她嗅到了空气中国王散发出的满是保护欲的Alpha气息，知道一切话语都是多余的。她看了一眼Nakia，摇摇头，回到了驾驶室。

全力加速之下，T'Challa他们不到两个小时就到了Shuri的实验室。

“又来了一个残了的白人等我救治，这一定会很有趣，”蹦跳着出来迎接哥哥的Shuri轻轻掀开盖在Ross身上的薄毯，猛地扬起了眉毛，表情揶揄地看向T'Challa。：“哦，一个Omega。”

 

T'Challa抿紧嘴唇看着悬在空中的全息影像，他注意到Shuri的表情由轻松转为些许不安。

“情况如何？”

天才少女“啧”了一下：“他的第五胸椎被打断了，已经伤及到气管、支气管和肺，我可以用振金替换他的脊椎，但是器官受损无法加速治愈，这样下去他很快就会因为窒息而死。”

听到“死”这个字眼时，一直在旁边转圈试着趴到诊疗台上的Busuku朝着Shuri吼叫了一声。

注意到哥哥陡然多了几分紧张的信息素变化，Shuri安慰地拍了拍T'Challa的手臂：“别担心，我还是有办法治愈他的，先把坏死的脊椎替换了再说。”

少女从旁边拿来一沓衣服塞到哥哥手中：“帮他换上病服。”

“我？”T'Challa提高了声调。

“当然是你，”Shuri翻了个白眼。“怎么，你想让你未成年的Alpha妹妹去脱光一个成年Omega的衣服吗？”

“Nakia——她可以。她也是Omega。”T'Challa把病服还给妹妹。

Shuri使劲把衣服塞了回去：“哦，巴斯忒在上！Okoye都跟我说了，她说自从Ross探员的气味恢复之后你就像个护食的豹子一样围着他打转，一刻不停地嗅着他的味道，像只被远光灯射到的羚羊一般站在他身边发呆，别跟说我你不想看到他裸体。”

“Shuri！”T'Challa拿出了哥哥的威严，脸颊的皮肤都能隐约看出红色来了。

少女咯咯笑了起来，转身离开挥了挥手：“Don't freeze.”

T'Challa捧着病服咬牙切齿地回复道：“I never freeze.”

 

可是当T'Challa把昏过去的Omega衣服脱完之后，他还是冻住了。Busuku喉头发出咕噜声，聚精会神地盯着Ross苍白的身体。

在脱衣服过程中努力望天的T'Challa口干舌燥起来，没有办法让目光从Omega的柔软的胸膛上、线条流畅的腰肢、两腿间形态优美的——

“我说过‘don't freeze’的，”Shuri带着笑声的话语从奇莫由珠传来。“你不会已经摸起来了吧，这可是我的实验室！”

“Shuri……”T'Challa醒过神来，一边咒骂着自己意志力薄弱，一边连忙把病服给Omega穿上，却发现没有备用的内裤。

T'Challa努力把脑子里Ross穿着宽大病服下面却空荡荡的想像甩开：“你没有准备内裤。”

“他不需要的。”充当医生角色Shuri已经走了进来，朝哥哥摆摆手。“快出去，先让我给他替换脊椎，你在外面等着，后续的治疗我会需要你。”

T'Challa深色复杂地看了眼Ross，不无担心地在走到实验室外的走廊上等候。

 

不到一个小时，Shuri就一脸得意地出来了，当看到一直紧张地在外踱步的T'Challa，笑了出来：“哥哥，你就像个在产房外面等待妻子分娩的丈夫。”

T'Challa翻了个白眼：“顺利吗？”

“当然，我亲自操刀治疗的，”无论在科技发明还是医疗领域都堪称天才的少女拍了下哥哥的胳膊。“现在，去标记他吧。”

“什么？！”听到“标记”一词的T'Challa几乎要跳起来了。

Shuri耸了耸肩：“我说，‘标记他’。Alpha占有Omega的那种。’”

“这个玩笑并不好玩。”

少女的表情严肃起来：“你知道Omega的新陈代谢是很快的对吧？为了更好的繁殖后代，他们会更多的进食储存能量，更少地消耗体力，以应对三个月一次的情热期以及随之而来的怀孕。”

确认哥哥在认真倾听后，Shuri继续解释道：“虽然Omega在力量与耐力等方面完全无法与Alpha可比，但他们的恢复能力很强，尤其是已经结合，准备随时受孕生产的Omega。我可以用药物临时修复Ross探员的器官受损，但无法彻底停下它们的衰竭。经过测算，如果他被标记了，作为一个健康的Omega再加上后期的药物，他应该将能够彻底恢复。”

“……”T'Challa垂下眼神。“你的意思是，他现在需要被标记，然后他的身体将会因为Omega随时准备生育的本能而快速自愈，是吗？”

“就是这样。”Shuri拍拍手。“所以……虽然有点违规，我已经为他彻底清理了体内的阻隔剂，并且注入了诱发情热期的药物。去吧，哥哥！”

不知道说什么好的T'Challa张着嘴，一动不动。

“我可是很大方地把实验室借给你了！”Shuri调皮地眨了眨眼。“不要太粗暴，他的身体依旧很虚弱，药物只能短时间保证他不会崩溃。”

T'Challa咬住嘴唇，转身走向实验室。

 

刚迈入偌大的房间，Alpha就因为扑面而来的玫瑰味信息素而无法呼吸了。他的阴茎半硬了起来，Ross情热期所散发出甜腻到让人无法思考的气息充斥了他的鼻腔，引得T'Challa本能地释放出目的在于吸引Omega的Alpha信息素。

Busuku直接冲到了摇晃着试着爬下治疗台的Omega身边，压低躯体，发出阵阵低吼，那是豹子求偶时才会有的声音。

背对着T'Challa的Ross并没有注意到悄无声息的黑豹，只是迷惑地转过身试图抚摸后背。深蓝色的病服过于宽大，把本就不高的Omega衬托格外小巧，更加激发起Alpha的保护欲，而前后深V的领口设计把Ross精致的后颈彻底显露出来，在灯光的作用下，在Omega左手上应该是用作掩护的白金戒指的反衬下，白嫩到几乎耀眼。

T'Challa咽了咽口水，性腺所在的脖子对于Alpha永远充满了诱惑力，他的目光黏在了Ross的柔软的颈后，而大脑在叫嚣：咬他！标记他！占有他！让他怀孕！

迷惑地确定伤口彻底愈合的Ross抬起手闻了闻脉搏点，他应该已经发现自己不仅仅Omega身份暴露了，还陷入了情热期之中。

“Ross……”T'Challa轻声打断了检查着身体的Omega。

银发的男人几乎要跳起来了，他迅速转过身吃惊地看着T'Challa：“T—陛—陛下……”接着他使劲嗅了嗅空气，脸红了，身体不自然地扭动了一下，“…我……对不起。我的情热期应该还没到的……”

“你无须道歉，这根本不是你的错，”T'Challa试着慢慢靠近Ross，“是我妹妹注射了药物提前了你的情热期。”

“什……什么？”小个子Omega一步步往后退，似乎有些惧怕逼近的Alpha。这让T'Challa有些不开心，Ross应该热情地迎合他的。

T'Challa停下了脚步，耐心温和地解释目前的困境，试着不要让Omega感到害怕。

Ross睁大了双眼听完了Alpha的解释，他深吸了一口气：“所以……现在，我需要一个Alpha来标记我？”

“是的，这样才能救你。”

突然，应该是注射的药物彻底起效了，Ross的脸突然涨得通红，他不自觉地双腿内扣缩起身子，一股愈发粘稠的信息素冲击着T'Challa。

Alpha猛地吸了一口气，鼻翼扇动着，Ross的身体在产生润滑了，一想到现在Omega的后穴在不断分泌出如蜜的液体，渴望着阴茎的进入，T'Challa就硬到发涨。他的嗓音变得低沉粗糙，呼唤着面前人的名字：“Everett……让我标记你。”

小个子Omega如遭雷击，他张开嘴喉咙发出无声的惊讶，沉默了一会，Ross皱眉摇了摇头：“不不不，陛下，你不必这样的。”

“为什么？你宁可死也不愿意让我标记你吗？”T'Challa没有仔细分析Ross话语中“不必”之下 隐藏的含义，笼罩在Omega呼唤交配的信息素中的他的大脑就快要停止工作了，而一直躁动不安的Busuku也因为直接的拒绝而怒吼了一声。

“因为你……”Ross无奈地闭上眼，带着点颤抖地说道，“陛下，你可以随便找一个信得过的Alpha标记我。”

T'Challa的理智瞬间绷断了，他扑向前去，把Ross推倒在身后的落地窗上，咆哮道：“你怎么敢……你是我的，我的，只有我可以标记你！”

压倒性包裹住自己的Alpha信息素，带着怒意和占有欲的命令式话语让Ross瞬间腿软了起来，他睁大了双眼：“陛下……你并不喜欢我，是我的信息素让你暂时被冲昏了头脑。”

“叫我T'Challa，Everett，”Alpha有些懊恼刚才一瞬间的失控，他双手捧住了Omega的脸，紧盯着散发出诱人甜香的他，一字一句地说道，“你是个迟钝的傻瓜，我喜欢你，我想要标记你。”

相比较于Alpha命令式的强迫，温柔话语更能让他们动情，Everett无声地轻轻低下头，露出颈后已经红肿起来的腺体，这是Omega臣服于Alpha最为原始的表达，就如同野兽之间露出要害的动脉一般。

T'Challa把Everett转了个身，左手紧紧搂住Omega的腰，右手握住他纤细的喉咙，缓慢而情色地舔了舔柔软的性腺，在它周围吮吸出一个又一个红色的吻痕。

Everett身体绷直了，“啊”地吟哦出来，空气中的信息素变得浓稠犹如迷雾，两腿间的阴茎抬起了头。

迫不及待地，T'Challa直接把单薄的病号服一把撕开，让Omega的身体彻底展露在面前。银发的小个子男人乖巧地张开双腿，趴在玻璃窗上，翘起了屁股。

Omega邀请的姿态让T'Challa血脉贲张，他喉头发出一声低吼，急切地脱掉衣服甩到一旁，目光流连于Everett轻颤的裸体。

T'Challa黝黑的大手从臀部开始探索起，顺着紧窄的腰线一路向上，让带着薄茧的手掌抚摸过Omega升温的躯干、温软的小腹、柔软又不失弹性腹肌，手指在路过已经挺立起来的朱红时，恶意地施力捏住旋转，引来Everett难忍的呻吟。T'Challa满意于Omega极其敏感的身体与饱含情欲的嗓音，双手不断游离，偶尔满足一下Omege立起贴于小腹的粉红。Alpha已经涨到黑红的阴茎在Everett的臀缝之间上下滑动，并不急于插入流出汩汩蜜液的后穴。

身体弓出优美弧线的Omega带着鼻音的软糯嗓音轻呼着他的Alpha的名字：“T'Challa…T'Challa……”

“我在这里。”T'Challa的手在Everett最为柔嫩的大腿根处徘徊，光滑地指甲如同瘙痒般绕着圈划过，时不时攀到小个子男人饱满的臀肉上揉捏挤压，直到上面浮现出粉红的痕迹。

T'Challa整个儿罩住相对娇小的Omega，舌尖勾勒着他的耳廓，轻声命令道：“Submit，屈服（submit）于你的Alpha。”

Everett不断地向后拱起身体，呻吟着扭动身体献上自己：“是的，是的 ！我属于你！……标记我，标记我！”

满意的T'Challa把身体挤入Everett软得像果冻的双腿间，握住他左边膝盖后侧抬起大腿，右手握住阴茎把龟头塞入Omega不断开合的后穴，一个挺身让整根肉茎都插入到粉红的嫩肉中。

“啊！”Everett用额头抵住落地窗，发出不知是疼痛还是享受的喊叫。T'Challa放开右手，垫在Omega额头下，防止他在接来下来的做爱中伤到自己。

没等Everett适应，T'Challa就开始前后摆动起臀部，他看着自己足以傲视任何Alpha的粗长黑色阴茎缓缓地没入Everett白皙的臀肉间，黑与白的对比格外情色，Omega湿热紧致的甬道内的爱液被挤出来，发出淫靡的滋滋水声，透明的液体顺着Everett的大腿流下，一直淌到了地上，散发出浓烈的玫瑰香气。

“啊…啊……”Everett配合着摆动腰肢。“T'Challa你太粗了…天呐…好烫……”

没有那个Alpha不喜欢被Omega这样赞美，T'Challa舔了舔嘴唇，把Everett的双腿托起，让他的膝盖顶住玻璃，然后疯狂地加速抽插起来，沉迷于紧紧握住阴茎的火热：“Everett，看看你，为我湿透了，你把我吸得这么紧……是不想让你的Alpha离开是吗？嗯？”

“是的，是的！Alpha！”Everett迷乱地回应着T'Challa的下流话，“我只会为你湿润，我只想要你，啊……啊，不要停下来！”

一时间，整个实验室里只有肉体撞击的啪啪声，以及Everett分不清痛还是快感的激烈呻吟，混合着T'Challa的低喘。

察觉到怀中的Ross呼吸紊乱，整个人都软绵绵的时候，啃咬着Omega肩颈，已经快要开始成结的T'Challa想起了Shuri的警告，他的玫瑰现在身体还非常虚弱，没有办法承受过于激烈的做爱。

T'Challa在心里责骂着自己，他轻吻了一下Omega被薄汗覆盖的腺体，不舍地抽出阴茎，把Everett翻过身来，然后把他整个人抱起来挂在自己身上。

T'Challa在他耳边轻轻要求道：“我要你看着我是如何标记、占有你的。”

双眼已经蒙上水雾的Omega点点头，双手无力地攀住T'Challa，下巴搁在他宽厚的肩膀上，涨红的阴茎在对方的腹肌上摩擦着。

T'Challa再次没入了Everett的身体，轻柔但深入的抽插着，每次都让龟头推开他最隐秘脆弱的通道，破开宫颈口，直抵未来会孕育他俩孩子的子宫，同时不断用舌头濡湿着Omega的腺体，为等下的结合做准备。

没过多久，T'Challa感觉自己开始成结了，膨大的阴茎根部应该恰好抵住了Everett的前列腺，让Omega有些慌张地呻吟着，在高潮中胡乱地咬着自己的肩膀。

“疼吗？”T'Challa也忍不住呻吟起来，在Omega灼热内壁不自觉抽搐带来的挤压与快感下开始了第一波射精。

“啊……”Omega像个委屈的孩子般闷哼着。

“说，你是我的，你是我的Omega。”T'Challa舔咬着Everett的腺体。

“你的，你的！我是你的Omega……占有我。”Everett夹紧了双腿，侧过头把腺体暴露在Alpha面前，仿佛吟唱某种赞美国王的咒语般低声寻求着标记。“T'Challa，T'Challa……”

Omega献上所有权的顺从是对Alpha最好的催情剂，随着又一波射精，T'Challa仿佛发起对猎物最后一击的黑豹般，凶猛地咬破了腺体，他咬得如此之深，深到伤口渗出了鲜血，深到未来腺体会留下永久的牙印。

Everett尖叫起来，直接被操射了，空气中两股夹着体液味道的信息素开始融合。Omega可以感觉到精液强有力射到子宫壁的带来的微痛，以及被炙热液体灌满带来的坠胀感。把孩子视作麻烦的Everett突然很想拥有一个和他的Alpha一样强壮又美丽的小崽，就在他的肚子里……

T'Challa松口后轻柔地吮吸着腺体，品尝并舔干被标记后Omega血液的味道，同时不断用舌头把唾液涂抹在还在渗血的伤口处，加快Everett对自己身体和气味的承认。

T'Challa安慰地抚摸着Everett光洁的后背，让他向后靠在臂弯中，渗出泪水蓝欧泊般的双眼看向自己。

Alpha给了Omega一个湿漉漉又火热的吻：“可别告诉我你是因为被我标记了所以在哭。”

Everett摇了摇头：“我从见到你的第一面起就在幻想着成为你的Omega，你的。我以为Nakia——”

T'Challa用吻封住了Everett交织着爱意的话语：“不要这么想，吾爱。在赌场的时候我就想着把没有气味的你钉在阴茎上了。我只想要你成为我的Omega，只要你。”

两人的唇齿交融起来，一直吻到肺里的空气耗尽。

……

不知道到底射了几次，T'Challa感觉结开始慢慢消失了，阴茎也软了下来。他小心翼翼地抽出阴茎，有些心疼地抱住在高潮中晕过去大伤未愈的Everett。

两人的下身分开时，混合着精液和润滑的白浊从Omega的后穴不断涌了出来，落得满地都是，空气中弥漫着两人结合后信息素的浓厚味道。

T'Challa口干舌燥地想到Everett刚才被精液灌满到溢出的子宫，想到他挺着沉甸甸的肚子怀着自己小崽子的模样……

看着Everett褪去红晕变得苍白的脸颊。T'Challa叹了口气，现在还不是让他的Omega怀孕的好时机。他打开奇莫由珠，招来合适的Beta侍女为两人带来干净的衣服和水。

 

**【以下为Everett视角，电影剧情结束后】**

在T'Challa寝宫床上醒来的Everett Ross觉得最近一直都在做梦。

遇到让自己发狂的Alpha，无数次示好却碰上冷冰冰的疏离，终于得到他的笑容后却发现对方已经拥有一个美丽年轻的Omega了，脊椎中枪，在充满高科技的瓦坎达醒来，接着又突然被心心念念的Alpha标记……

这是梦的前半段。

刚从在激烈甜蜜的结合中醒来就被告知他的Alpha在决斗中死去，逃往雪山寻求某个原始部落首领的帮助，却发现自己的Alpha埋在雪中一息尚存，回到瓦坎达实验室驾驶起许多年未曾碰过的战斗机，最后被不断射向实验室的导弹炸到昏迷……

这是梦的后半段。

现实是，他正式成为了国王T'Challa的Omega，他的配偶，瓦坎达名正言顺的王后。

Everett心想：这应该是场充满了考验的美梦吧。

然而目前的状况却让他有些不安：最近T'Challa一直在……躲着他。

这并不是敏感Omega的多疑，Everett是一个习惯了几十年Beta生活的男人，他和那些十几岁开始起就被困在家里生儿育女的金丝雀Omega完全不同。

两人相处时T'Challa依旧对他呵护备至，温柔体贴到不像地球最强国家的君主。T'Challa也绝对没有背叛自己去寻求另一个Omega气味的行为……他就是……不再和他做爱了。

这对于需求肉体绝对水乳交融的Alpha和Omega的结合是不个小的问题，对于一个临近标记后第一次情热期的Omega来说更是严重。

就在Everett吃得越来越多（每次情热期他就离不开薯片这种高热量的玩意），体温经常高于平均值的时候，T'Challa说他需要去趟美国参加一次非常重要的会议，至少一周时间。

七天……那个时候他的情热期早就过去了，Everett内心沉默不语，但依旧微笑着告诉T'Challa：他的Omega会每天想念他，等着他的。

T'Challa神色古怪地落荒而逃。

然后，已经被标记的Everett度过了他生命中最为痛苦的一次情热期。房间里堆满了情趣玩具、食物和水，他不断呼唤着T'Challa的名字，用塑胶Alpha阴茎操弄这自己，却无论如何都达不到高潮，只能空虚地在床上辗转反侧。

三天过后，从房间里走出来一脸憔悴、眼下青黑的Omega把Shuri给吓了一跳。

Everett以为这只是T'Challa无法适应标记关系的暂时性反应，第一次情热期过后也许就会缓解。然而事实却让他陷入了无法自拔的自我怀疑中，接下来的三个月，T'Challa依旧没有碰他，甚至每次看到他都一副欲言又止的样子。

Everett最自豪的一点在于：无论体内Omega本能怎样失落，他都不会表现出来，这是一个前美国空军现（离职）CIA高级探员所应有的职业素养。他近乎于残忍地分析了现状，并且告诉自己：T'Challa还是后悔了。他之所选择标记自己是因为想救他一命，被药物催发的情热让Alpha失去了理性的判断。当T'Challa冷静下来后，他后悔了。

Everett不会让自己成为一个Alpha寻求真爱结合的绊脚石，他也绝不允许自己陷入一场没有尊严可言的单向结合之中，所以他找到了Shuri，询问她如何才能去掉标记。

听到问题的Shuri长大了嘴仿佛见了鬼一般：“去…去掉标记？”

“是的。”Everett坚定地点点头。“准确地说是解除我和你哥哥的结合。”

“为什么？！”少女跳了起来，抓住她的“嫂子”。“T'Challa他欺负你了？哦，他竟然欺负自己的Omega！我一定要向母后告状！”

Everett怜爱地看着想要打抱不平的少女，他真的很喜欢Shuri，她当成亲妹妹一般。Omega笑着摇摇头：“不不不，T'Challa他绝对不会欺负我的。他敢这么做，我一定先揍他一顿。”

银发的年长男人沉默了一下，平静地说道：“他只是并不喜欢我而已。”

Shuri再一次吃惊地长大了嘴：“谁说的！他爱你爱到死去活来！”

“他已经快半年没有碰我了。”Everett犹豫着该不该和一个未成年Alpha谈论性生活。“甚至是情热期。我马上就要开始新的一轮了。你……你无法想象一个被标记的Omega独自一人忍受情热期是多么的痛苦。”

这下Shuri陷入沉默了，她皱起的眉头都能拧出水来了：“天呐，T'Challa你个混蛋…他这样这是因为……哦，我答应了哥哥不能告诉你原因。但是请你相信我，T'Challa真的很爱你，他甚至愿意为你牺牲生命。”

看着吞吞吐吐的少女，Everett叹了口气：“从一开始就是我在追求你哥哥，我很清楚他对我并不感兴趣——”

“你听我说！不是这样的——”Shuri一脸急于解释的样子，却被Everett抬手打断了。

银发Omega露出微笑：“我很感谢他为了救我的命而违背内心标记了我，这很高尚，但却是错的。Alpha和Omega的结合虽然有信息素的作用，但仍应和其他婚姻一样，建立在相爱的基础之上。”

Shuri双手捧住了脸：“不不……你不懂，哥哥他在柏林就对你感兴趣了，只是你们俩的身份与立场不允许他流露出来而已。”

Everett充满怜爱地抚摸着Shuri的头发，感叹她真是个好女孩：“谢谢你的安慰，Shuri。我想你的身份不太适合帮我解除标记。没关系，我知道Stark科技可以做到的，作为联合反恐中心的副指挥官，我可是拥有不少超级英雄的私人号码的。”

说完，Everett离开实验室。

 

寝宫中，Everett正在整理行李，东西不多，但全都充满了他的回忆：深蓝的瓦坎达军官服，柔软的索莱托毛毯……

感觉到了小腹的胀痛和隐约的眩晕，Omega暗自咒骂了一句，上次情热期没能得到满足使得他将提前陷入新的情热之中，他必须加快速度马上回美国了。

就在他专心把衣服塞进背包时，听到了类似于野兽的低吼声。

Everett警惕地抬头看向门口，心脏差点停摆。门口站着一只黑豹，不，不是T'Challa那个黑豹，而是一只活生生的动物黑豹。它橙黄的双眼正紧盯着自己，仿佛在打量着猎物一般。

“搞什么鬼……”Everett想要后退却发现正在床边，他搜索了一下记忆，瓦坎达皇室虽然以黑豹为象征，但他们并没有豢养黑豹的风俗。那么这个玩意是哪里来的，从城外的草原一路潜行到皇宫的吗？

比纪录片里黑豹体格更高更健壮的大猫发出了低吼，一步步迈向Everett，流畅优美的躯体充满了力量感，双肩随着逼近起伏着。

Everett无路可退，也不敢轻举妄动，他防身用的振金手枪放在房间另一头的书桌上（这是瓦坎达的财产，他不会带回美国引起骚动的）。

黑豹停在半路嗅了嗅空气中的味道，喉头发出了咕噜声。Everett不合时宜地好奇到：豹子也能闻到Omega的信息素吗？

甩开古怪的念头，Everett迅速作出决定，如果黑豹发动攻击，他必死无疑，兵行险着，他必须拼死一搏。小个子Omega试着用右手触碰左手的奇莫由手链向T'Challa求助，他的动作极其缓慢，尽可能地不要引起黑豹的警觉。

然而没等他摸到珠子，大猫就猛地向前扑了过来。

被沉重的野兽压在床上的瞬间，Everett后悔没能对T'Challa再说一次“我爱你”。

预想中被撕裂喉咙的痛苦并没有袭来，Everett睁开眼发现黑豹只是咬住了他的左手。幸运的是，黑豹并没有用多大的力度，奇莫由手链被咬个粉碎，而他的手连皮都没有破。

屏住呼吸的Everett紧绷着身体，不知道当身上的野兽发动下一波袭击的时候，他能否还能如此幸运。

黑豹的头凑近了Everett，Omega因为略带腥气的呼吸扑在脸上的恐惧感闭眼扭开了头，觉得自己大概要成为第一个被豹子咬死在皇宫的瓦坎达王后了。恍惚间，Everett想到：瓦坎达人民会不会觉得这是巴斯忒显灵，惩罚扭曲了他们国王意志的外来者呢？

等待中的审判没有降临，Everett感觉某个粗糙而湿漉漉的东西在舔弄自己的腺体。

Omega睁大了双眼，本能地想要翻过身体不让最敏感的性征被T'Challa之外的人触碰，不，哪怕是只动物也不行。大猫显然不满意他这么做，它威胁地发出咆哮，厚实的爪子踩在了人类的胸口上。

心脏一阵闷痛传来，Everett吃疼地倒吸一口凉气，根据资料最大的黑豹应该也就百来斤，这只起码有200斤豹子到底是吃啥长大的，大象吗？

腺体继续被砂纸般舌头舔舐的感觉打断了他的胡思乱想，引起了另一种恐慌，潜意识中Omega都很惧怕腺体被触碰，因为那是宣示所有权的一种行为。Everett额头渗出了汗珠，大脑后方冒出一个想法：这头黑豹该不会是想像个Alpha一样咬他吧？

就在Omega安慰自己这不可能时，腺体一阵剧痛传来，这只野兽真的咬了他！利齿撕开了娇嫩腺体的血肉。

“不不不！！”Everett尖叫了起来，感觉到黑豹舌头继续舔舐着伤口，仿佛是要让唾液溶于血液……就像是Alpha在标记Omega一样。

Everett的心狂跳了起来，这是个噩梦！他不应该去看色情网站上那些劣质的小成本制作的，一只野兽是不会懂得人类之间的做爱的。

然而当Everett感觉到后穴开始收缩，股间隐约有黏湿感时，他恶心地要吐出来了……

他的情热期开始了。

死也要比被一头野兽侵犯要好，抱着这种念头，Everett试图推开压在身上如同巨石般沉重的黑豹。

用尽全力打到黑豹额下的拳头毫无作用，开始用利爪撕扯衣服的野兽彻底无视Everett的攻击，反倒是可怜人类过度发力的手指疼得如同被折断了一般。

虽然黑豹似乎并不想在Omega白嫩的身体留下伤痕，但一只动物是不懂得如何控制力度的，衣服被彻底撕碎的同时，Everett的身体也被划出了一条条交错渗血的红痕。

Omega逐渐感受到了情热期中体力的流失，以及后穴的……空虚。他竭力想要爬开，却被不断发出低沉喉音的黑豹双爪压住，它仿佛是想帮人类治疗般，开始舔弄地自己爪子抓出的伤口。

粗糙还长着倒刺舌头舔弄的感觉让情热期格外敏感的Omega发出了呻吟……他猛地咬住了手，咒骂自己竟然被一个野兽舔得有了快感。Everett羞愤地奋力抬腿一踹想要攻击大猫最柔软的腹部，黑豹发出了不满的吼叫，借着Omega伸开腿的机会让舌头沿着膝盖向上舔到大腿根部的嫩肉，然后径直伸入不断开合渗出润滑的后穴中。

“啊！”电流从后穴顺着脊椎窜到大脑，Everett发出夹杂着羞辱与快感的喊叫声。他已经有六个月没有被碰过了，身体处于极端需要爱抚与进入的状态，任何刺激都会被饥渴的感官所放大。

仿佛能够尝出Omega体液的甜蜜般的黑豹呼吸急促起来，它兴奋地发出低吼，把整条舌头都塞入Everett的后穴，贪婪地汲取着蜜液。

身体本能地顺应刺激收缩起来，Everett在久违的快感下开始抽噎，他正在被一只动物强暴，他甚至为此有了快感。Omega抵抗着情欲的呼唤，用尽意志力想要挪开身体，却在前列腺被黑豹舌头抵住的瞬间惊叫着弓起了身体。

如同发现了新大陆一般，黑豹粗鲁地用舌头反复死死顶住Everett的前列腺，用灵巧的舌尖刺激那并不明显的凸起，试图引得Omega后穴更频繁地收缩与分泌爱液。

眼前冒出白色光点的Everett忘了抵抗，像渴水的鱼一般大口呼吸着，涨成红色的阴茎紧紧地贴在小腹上，他幻想着后穴里火热的肉刃是T'Challa的阴茎……没过多久，在黑豹不肯停下的侵犯之中，Omega射了出来，精液溅得胸膛和下巴都是。

处在高潮过后余韵中的Everett隐约感觉了黑豹在舔干净他，它喷出的灼热呼吸带着一丝Omega异常熟悉却又无法确定的味道。

就在Everett以为一切终于要结束了时，却被野兽低头拱着翻了个身，他虚弱地扭头看了一眼大猫，发现了它后腿间竖起的可怕东西。

“不……进不去的，我会死的。”Everett拼命想要爬开，却被扑在身上的野兽压到喘不过气来。上帝啊，小个子男人努力想要甩开印入脑海中的那个玩意，一根巨大、长着倒刺、怒涨到通红阴茎，直挺挺地垂在黑豹后腿之间。

趴在床上的姿势并不适合黑豹进入，Everett有点庆幸地听到大猫焦急的低吼声，但它想要挤入Omega身体的动作丝毫没有停下来，龟头顶进后穴对肠道施加的蛮力让小个子男人尖叫起来。

Everett疼到眼冒金星，他意识到，这头豹子没进入到他的体内前是不会罢休的。

咽了咽口水，Omega颤抖着抬起了身子，手脚撑在床上。他跪着翘起的臀部的身体竟然恰好嵌入黑豹的四肢下的空间。

没等Everett告诉自己他能忍受，他会活下来见到T'Challa时，仿佛被烧红的烙铁劈开身体的剧痛让他眼前一黑。

Omega的润滑有助于Alpha粗大阴茎的插入，富有弹性的甬道也能被慢慢扩张。然而这些都是对人类光滑的阴茎而言的，而不是黑豹粗长带着倒刺的肉棒。

被撕裂的痛苦让Everett哭了起来，他知道自己肯定流血了。Alpha虽然会在做爱时异常兴奋甚至粗鲁，但他们一般都会温柔地引导着Omega适应被插入的感觉。一只野兽又懂得什么，它只是疯狂地撞击着Everett的臀部，让阴茎整根的没入，然后带着血丝和润滑抽出，再凶猛地顶进去。Omega白皙的屁股被大猫粗糙的毛发磨得发红，鲜血大腿根本淌下。

持续的哭喊让Everett嗓子干哑得仿佛吞进去一口沙，他已经无力喊叫了，只能靠意志支撑着双腿乞求着噩梦结束。

黑豹的耐力比人类短了很多，当野兽咆哮着停下侵犯时，Omega迷糊地感谢上帝，然而他没有想到，更恐怖的折磨在后面。

Everett发现黑豹开始成结了，他忘了，猫科动物为了保证交配对象怀上自己的后代，都是会成结的。Omega直觉地想要逃开，却被卡在了大猫的阴茎上，而小腹隐约发涨的感觉让他意识到黑豹的龟头已经穿过宫颈口深入子宫中。陷入恐慌的人类想要分开两者的身体，却因为后穴的剧痛而整个人缩了起来。

紧贴着黑豹下腹的Everett后背传来大猫舒服呼噜声带来的震动，小腹一阵胀痛，Omega扭动着臀部，眼泪无法控制地流了下来：他体内的野兽在射精了。黑豹射了很多，多到Everett觉得子宫就要被灌满到炸开了……

黑豹就像是一个懂得如何标记Omega的人类Alpha一般，再度咬破了Everett的腺体，舔入自己的唾液。

“不……停下来……T—T'Challa救我……”Everett虚弱地想要抵抗这种行为。虽然被标记过的Omega是无法被二次标记的，除非另一个绝对强势的Alpha多次不断重复标记行为。

Everett不知道一个动物如果这样对人类做会如何，他泪眼朦胧地逐渐失去意识，脑海里最后的画面是T'Challa勾起左边嘴角的笑容。

 

**【以下为T'Challa视角】**

感觉做了很长一场美梦的T'Challa醒了，他下意识地伸出手想把身边的人往怀里搂，果然摸到了熟悉的温软身体。

突然，意识到刚才明明还在Shuri实验室的他惊醒了过来，这不对劲！

T'Challa猛地睁开双眼，心脏狂跳着坐了起来，发现自己最害怕的事情发生了：Everett一动不动地躺在他身边，赤身裸体，满是伤痕，两腿之间淌满了白浊和……鲜血。

巴斯忒啊！我做了些什么！T'Challa扑到他的Omega身边，检查他的伤势。

Everett受到的外伤并不严重，基本都是爪痕以及脖颈处没有深及血管的咬痕，最重的伤应该是被撕裂开的后穴和肠道。T'Challa不敢去触碰伤口，只是不断咒骂着自己。

他朝着趴在床边一副餍足表情，懒洋洋想要入睡的Busuku咆哮道：“你！看看你做的好事！” 黑豹打了个呵欠，伸着懒腰与它的两位一体的主人对视，意思很明显：我就是你，这是你犯下的罪行。

T'Challa双手捂住脸，他竭力想要避免的伤害还是发生了。Alpha内疚地轻抚着Everett泪痕未干的脸，点开奇莫由手链，解释与补救稍后再说，目前最重要的是治疗受伤的Omega。

犹豫着是找医疗队还是不应该治疗此类伤口的Shuri，想到了Busuku身份的特殊，T'Challa无奈地选择了后者。

 

果然，看到伤痕累累的Everett后，Shuri开始痛骂自己的哥哥。

“我早就警告过你了！告诉他真相才是最好的选择！过度压抑内心的欲望只会让反映你本能的Busuku控制住你！”Shuri奇怪为什么智商同样超绝的哥哥会在面对他的Omega的时候如此愚蠢。

T'Challa皱着眉头紧紧捏住Everett冰凉纤细的手。

Shuri鼓捣着手中的液体，混合着灌入细长的试管：“你知道的，一旦由Busuku主导了身体，你就跟野兽没有差别了。你该庆幸它没有把Everett强暴到死，人类的身体只有经过训练才有可能顺利接受猫科动物的。”

“Shuri……”T'Challa不想听到“强暴”这个词从妹妹的嘴里说出来。

比哥哥至少小了两轮的少女恶狠狠地瞪了一眼T'Challa，把手中调配的药剂塞到他手里：“拿好！你至少应该为自己的Omega清理伤口上药。”

无言以对的T'Challa接过伤药，点点头：“谢谢你，等下Everett醒来时，你可以在我们身边吗？有你在我会更容易解释这个错误。”

Shuri翻了白眼：“当然！” 然后大步走出实验室。

 

小心轻柔地为Everett清洗完身体，敷好药，穿上柔软长袍的T'Challa静静地坐在治疗台旁，看着他的爱人。Everett身上每一道伤口都像一把锋利的刀割在他的心脏上。

瓦坎达的科技很快愈合了Omega的伤口，小个子男人悠悠转醒，T'Challa急忙通知Shuri进来。

缓缓睁开双眼的Everett注意到他的Alpha就在身旁，他摇晃着坐了起来，沙哑着呼唤道：“T'Challa……” 泪水从眼眶中滚落。

从没有在两人结合之外见过CIA探员落泪的T'Challa冲到他身边，把尚未恢复过来Omega抱在怀里，亲吻着他的额头：“都结束了，都结束了。对不起，对不起……”

Omega的信息素里混合着害怕与伤痛的气息让T'Challa抱得更紧了一些。

Shuri进来了，她先白了一眼T'Challa，然后朝着Everett微笑起来：“伤口还疼吗？”

Omega没有办法挤出笑容，只是点点头：“已经没有疼痛感了。”

少女松了一口气，看向她的哥哥：“在Everett难过之前，把真相告诉他！”

“真相？”Omega迷惑地看向他的Alpha。

T'Challa深吸一口，吻了吻Everett未能回暖的冰冷嘴唇，满是歉意地看着他：“对不起，吾爱，我应该早点告诉你的……这，这都是我的错。”

接着，T'Challa开始讲述一个极少数人才知晓的秘密。

历代瓦坎达国王都拥有变身为黑豹的能力。平时，在国王决定以人类身体行动时，黑豹以灵体陪伴着他，只有国王本人才能看见。而当主人决定以黑豹形态行动时，灵体就会消失。除此之外，当国王的行为与本能冲突，或者，失去控制时，精神体会控制人类肉身，人类会成为全凭本能驱使的豹子。这个秘密只有皇室成员能够知晓，但他们并不能看见。

于是，与普通的Alpha不同，瓦坎达国王与Omega的结合需要有两次：一次是人形，这个T'Challa与Everett已经有过了，另一次则是兽的形态。唯有两个结合都完成后，国王与王后的链接才算是牢固与永恒的。

当然，人与兽之间的交配必然是痛苦的，Omega需要花很长的时间从心理上接受，然后借助药物达到生理上的容纳。Romanda在与T'Chaka结合时，并不顺利，因此T'Challa从小就对这种野兽和人类的性爱充满排斥感，鲜少采用他精神体Busuku的黑豹形态。

T'Challa把Busuku对Everett的喜爱看在眼里，他知道这其实就是精神上被Everett吸引的表现。Busuku越执着与冲动，T'Challa越害怕自己与Omega在一起时会化为兽形。于是，他克服本能想尽办法远离Everett，尤其是情热期时。T'Challa想要在找到解决双重结合难题的办法后再靠近他的Omega。

然而Alpha本能难以控制，长期的压抑只会导致更为激烈的爆发。

当Shuri告诉T'Challa，他的Omega想要解除两人的结合，想要永远离开瓦坎达时，害怕失去爱人的T'Challa失去了理智，被兽性所控制，袭击侵犯了散发着情热期甜香的Everett。

Everett静静地听完了这个故事，他不知道怎么去面对这个“真相”。所以，他并没有被一只陌生的野兽所侵犯，只是和他的Alpha以另一个形态做爱而已。但他被黑豹压在身下时的那份绝望，是真实存在过的，他没有办法轻易地就抛之脑后。

看出了爱人内心的纠结，T'Challa轻吻着Everett的手背：“吾爱……我知道在黑豹形态下对你的伤害无法弥补，但请你给我一个机会，让我抚平你的伤痛好吗？”

Everett看向Alpha琥珀色的双眼，点了点头。

 

**小小尾声：**

Shuri兴奋地拿着一瓶紫色的药剂蹦到T'Challa的办公室内：“能让Everett接受你黑豹形态药剂的最新版本！”

Alpha扶住额头：“Shuri，我想我们谈到过的。Everett他好不容易才敢试着摸一下变成黑豹的我……”

“你知道只有黑豹形态才能让王后受孕并产下子嗣的对吧？”少女摇了摇药剂。

T'Challa叹了口气，接过了妹妹的最新研究成果。

 

**【END】**

 

注释1：在肾上腺素大量分泌紧张的情况下，阻隔剂会暂时失效（二设）。

注释2：T'Challa的这部分感想来自官方小说我没有翻译的部分。

 


End file.
